<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I Love Seeing You All Worked Up " NSFWBoKuro Day 2 by zxcmxt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586031">“I Love Seeing You All Worked Up " NSFWBoKuro Day 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcmxt/pseuds/zxcmxt'>zxcmxt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcmxt/pseuds/zxcmxt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of teasing and semi public toy play, Bokuto gives Kuroo the relief he needs. </p><p>For nsfw BoKuro week, day 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I Love Seeing You All Worked Up " NSFWBoKuro Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto loved the way Kuroo's eyes would become dark and dilated after a long day of teasing. On this specific day, Bokuto had made Kuroo wear an app-controlled vibrator the entire day. This allowed Bokuto to turn it on, and switch the intensity whenever he wanted to. At some point, Bokuto has turned the vibrator on high and forgot about it until 45 minutes later, he received a text message from Kuroo. </p><p>“Turn it off, please. I can't handle it anymore." </p><p>Bokuto decided not to tell Kuroo that it was an accident, but instead allowed him the rest of the day with the vibrator off, or only on low.</p><p>Kuroo almost always got home before Bokuto, so today, he waited on their bed, waiting. Bokuto came home go see a naked Kuroo, waiting in their bed, his hands gripping his thighs and dick still hard and twitching.</p><p>He let out a dark chuckle as he put this bags down and made his way towards Kuroo. He stripped his shirt and shorts, crawling in the bed and wrapping his hand around Kuroo's throat, pulling him into a rough kiss. </p><p>“Have you been waiting for me, baby boy?" A nod in response. “Do you want me to make you cum?" Another nod. “Then be a good boy for me." </p><p>Bokuto pulled his own boxers off and then pushed Kuroo down on his back. He continued the kiss and began grinding his dick between Kuroo's thighs, needing to make himself just as hard as Kuroo was. It didn't take long, as he could feel Kuroo twitching and shaking under him, letting out small whimpers and whines. He pulled from the kiss and began to kiss down Kuroo's body, leaving mark after mark. </p><p>“Kou, please.. s-stop teasing me so much." The raven whined, bucking his hips and trying his best to get more friction, more touch, more pleasure. He needed Bokuto, he needed him now, and Bokuto was going so slow with foreplay that was unneeded. Kuroo knew Bokuto loved to tease him though. </p><p>“I love seeing you all worked up~" The golden-eyed boy purred before positioning himself Kuroo's legs and pushing his dick deep inside of the desperate boy's ass. </p><p>Bokuto placed his hands on either side of Kuroo's head and began moving his hips slowly. “If you want more, you're going to have to beg for it." </p><p>“Daddy, please~ Please fuck me..make me cum over and over until my dick is empty. Use me like the dirty cum slut I am~ I want to be used like daddy's fuck toy..I want daddy to use me for make himself feel amazing.. please~ I'll be a good boy just please fuck me.. please..." </p><p>Bokuto smirked and ran his tongue slowly over his tip lip, smirking at the boy under him. “Your wish is my command." </p><p>He wrapped a hand around Kuroo's throat and moved closer to him. “And..you are my fuck toy. Not like. You are. Remember that." He repositioned himself and began delivering powerful, slow thrusts deep info Kuroo. </p><p>Kuroo screamed out as he felt each thrusts, his dick twitching, already leaking and throbbing. Bokuto hit his gspot and he came over his stomach, moaning out a long ' Kou~ '. He was already becoming sensitive, but he still had way too much energy to even begin to think of stopping. </p><p>For hours, Bokuto pounded into Kuroo's ass, occasionally opting to use Kuroo's mouth. Over and over, he came in/on Kuroo, and Kuroo came over himself and the bed.</p><p>“Fuck, Tetsu..just like..mm~.. just like that baby~ Suck my dick.. fuck... like a good fucking whore..I know you can fit more of my dick in that dirty..ahh~.. fucking mouth. Take it all~" </p><p>Once Kuroo couldn't move or talk anymore, and his face was covered in cum and an aloof smile, Bokuto decided it was time to finish. When he gained enough energy, he ran a bath and cleaned them both, the entire time praising Kuroo for being:<br/>“Such a good boy." </p><p>The next day, Kuroo wobbled into work and decided that maybe the night before had been just a bit too intense. But he didn't regret any of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>